


Discovery

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: In which Jungkook discovers he has a Kim Namjoon kink.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> "Where is my NamKook thigh appreciation fic?" Someone asked on twitter.
> 
> Here it is, everyone.

Discovering you have a thing for thighs isn't that life changing. Everyone had their kinks and Jungkook wasn't one to judge.   
  
  
But finding out that you had a thing for thighs that just so happened to be belong to the leader of the group you're in, that was a kink that he never expected to come across.   
  
  
Discovering you have that particular kink would be fine if it wasn't for the fact that Namjoon was wearing nothing but boxers and a black tank top and his thighs were on full display as they sat in the living room on one of their rare days off. Jungkook kept his eyes on the TV and not on the exposed skin of his leader.   
  
  
He also didn't think that fantasizing about grinding that exposed skin would be nice either, so he forced himself to not think of that at all.   
  
  
Nope. No thoughts like that. None of the sort.   
  
  
Jimin was in the kitchen with Taehyung and the pair were positively giddy at the sight in front of them. Jungkook would never trust Taehyung with any secrets ever again. Nothing stayed hidden when it came to Taehyung, not when Jimin was Jimin.   
  
  
"Jungkook-ah, you look flushed, are you feeling ok?"  
  
  
"Me? Uh, yeah I'm fine Jimin hyung, promise."  
  
  
Namjoon slid over and placed his hand (fuck did Jungkook have a hand kink now too? Kim Namjoon was just a fucking kink) on his forehead and hummed. "You do feel kind of warm, I'll go get you some water ok?"  
  
  
Jungkook looked down and tried to hide the blush that stained his cheeks. "Uh yeah, thanks hyung."  
  
  
The leader smiled and made his way to the kitchen where Jimin was giggling behind is hands. Taehyung got up to get something and Jungkook casually flipped both of them off, even if they couldn't see. He knew Taehyung would feel that.   
  
  
He was flipping the channel when he heard the shattering of glass and a gasp that sounded an awful lot like Namjoon's. Jungkook practically flew over to the kitchen to see that Taehyung was standing next to Namjoon when he dropped his own glass of water.   
  
  
Said water was now dripping on Namjoon's thighs.   
  
  
_Oh_.   
  
  
Oh Taehyung was going to die.   
  
  
"Taehyung are you ok? Oh my god watch out for glass, Jimin can you get the dust pan?"  
  
  
"Yah, calm down leader, you're more likely to get hurt than I am," Taehyung insisted. "Kook-ah, go help leader dry off while Jimin and I clean this, ok?"  
  
  
Taehyung threw a small dish towel at the youngest as he walked away without Namjoon. He slammed the door to his room and flopped on his bed. Maybe suffocating in his pillows would be a sufficient way to stop having any feelings. Yes, death seemed like a good option.   
  
  
"Kookie?"  
  
  
He looked up to see Namjoon in front of him. His thighs were still wet and he looked very broken about something.  
  
  
"Hyung-"  
  
  
"Kookie I'm sorry I broke your Iron Man glass but I know where to get another one so I'm sorry. If you're mad I understand," he explained, looking down at his feet as he spoke.   
  
  
Fuck, Kim Namjoon was going to literally be the death of him.   
  
  
"I-I'm not angry, hyung. I didn't even notice you broke it," he reassured.   
  
  
"You just seemed mad," the elder mumbled without looking up. "You've seemed really out of it when you're around me lately and I feel bad. I don't know what I did but I just wanna make it better you know."  
  
  
Jungkook gulped and sat up. "You didn't do anything, it's just me."  
  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
  
"I-I...it's just me."  
  
  
"But maybe I can help."  
  
  
"I don't think you would want t-"  
  
  
"I want to! Whatever would make you happy, Kookie."  
  
  
Jungkook weighed his options. "Whatever?"  
  
  
Namjoon looked up and smiled. "Whatever."  
  
  
 *******  
  
Namjoon has never looked more beautiful than he does now, Jungkook thought. Sweaty and panting with marks on his chest matching the purple and red splotches on his thighs. Jungkook stared admiringly from where his head was resting on one of those delicious thighs.  
  
  
"Although I didn't think this was what you were going to have me do, I can't say I'm disappointed," Namjoon giggled.   
  
  
  
Jungkook placed a few more kisses on Namjoon's skin as he made his way up to capture the leader's lips in a kiss. "You did say whatever I wanted, didn't you?"  
  
  
"Oh I did, I admit it."  
  
  
"But?"  
  
  
"But," he began. "You had me so worried I had done something wrong that its only fair that I get to do something now."  
  
  
Jungkook raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"  
  
  
Namjoon smirked. "Will you let me do whatever, Kookie?"  
  
  
Jungkook nearly choked on air. "Y-yes."  
  
  
"Good, because I," he said as he flipped Jungkook on his back and started removing his shirt. "Have a bit of a fascination with these collarbones of yours..."


End file.
